Cuddles
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: 5 Times People Found Kurt And Blaine Curled Up Together and One They Didn't. Chapter 1 - The Warblers, Chapter 2- Burt, Chapter 3 - Mrs. Anderson
1. The Warblers

**Hey guys, ya I should be working on Somewhere Only We Know but I had this idea and SOWK wouldn't write itself until I did this so here. Have some cuddly Klaine. This first chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm very proud of chapter 3 but here.**

**I MET CHRIS. THAT IS ALL.**

_The Warblers_

"Hey guys! Wake up!" Wes said exitedly as he and David lept upon Blaine's bed and started jumping up and down.

They knew it was only a matter of time before this happened. It was them who had assigned Kurt as Blaine's roommate when he first came to Dalton anyway. (it was step 1 in "Operation Klaine. They did the same for Nick and Jeff.) It was inevitable that once thy had gotten together, that only one of their beds would be needed. They didn't care. It only made their job of waking the boys up easyer.

"Who would've thought you were the little spoon Blainers?" David said, flopping down crossed legged.

"David gettroff of me!" Blaine said groggily, reaching out to find Kurt and pulling himself back to Kurt's side who seemed un-aware that 2 of the council men were jumping on his bed.

"Sorry Curly can't do that. We have a council meeting." Wes said. "Kurrrrttt…. Get up…." He added, shaking the younger boy.

"that's not gonna get him up." Blaine said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"fine then how do you get him up?" Wes asked.

Blaine blushed.

"Oh wow Blainers that's hot." David said.

"no! No! I just…." Blaine stuttered.

"Just wake him up Blaine."

Blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt, pressing kisses up his neck. Kurt stirred. "Mmmm… Morning Blaine…" He said softly, bringing his lips up to meet his boyfriends and opening his eyes. "oh shit." He said.

Wes and David smirked. "morning Kurt." Wes said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry we were clothed the entire time and wow I just-."

"Shut up Kurt were not gonna rat you out." David said.

"yah we already dealt with this last year with Nick and Jeff." Wes added. "but they were worse."

"why?" Kurt asked while Blaine nestled back into his arms, rather like a puppy.

"Because they were having sex. You two are just cuddle addicts." David said.

Kurt blushed. Blaine just snuggled deeper into Kurt's arms.

"ugh ok guys just get dressed. We have a council meeting in 10 minutes." Wes said, leaping off the bed and to the door, david following. "Don't be late!" he added slamming the door behind him.

10 minutes later however, Kurt and Blaine were still nowhere to be seen. They said it was because they had to do their hair, but really it was a Saturday morning, and they deserved their cuddles.


	2. Burt

**OD THE BOX SCENE!**

**Ok so I'm one of the people who were with that scene from the moment it didn't come out in EMC, and after everything just ahhhh!**

**But also a faberry scene was released and this is basically my day…**

**Faberry shippers: It's so nice RMurphy decided to give us these scenes out of nowhere**

**Klainers: actually we spent a lot of time trying to ge-**

**Faberry shippers: I mean it's just so generous of him to do this without asking for anything in return**

**Klainers: It actually cost us over $13 000...**

**Faberry shippers: I mean all we had to do was say please**

**Klainers: I got carpal tunnel from making twitter accounts-**

**Faberry shippers: I mean we had to wait 3 whole months for this scene-**

**Klainers: that must have been awful for you**

**Faberry shippers: do you have any idea what that's like?**

**Klainers: ...**

**So ya. Here. Have some Burt fatherly goodness.**

**….**

Burt wasn't sure when it had started.

The first few times Blaine stayed over, he was very good about staying on the couch, not wanting to disrespect him at all. Though Burt knew Kurt would sneak downstairs to cuddle with Blaine, he always returned to his room.

There were times when Burt would overlook his rule and let them both sleep in Kurt's room, such as Junior Prom when it was obvious they needed each other. But lately, when he would go to wake Kurt up, he would find him snuggled up to his boyfriend.

Burt figured the only reason he didn't have another heart attack was because he knew they weren't having sex…. Yet.

When it became clear to Burt that Blaine would be around for a long time and possibly forever, he had sat Kurt down and told him that when things… _progressed_ he wanted to know. Whether Kurt sent him a text or had a conversation about it.

Once Burt got over the innital shock that there was another guy in his son's bed, he noticed how sweet they were. Kurt's arms were wrapped protectively around Blaine (who Burt was surprised to see was the little spoon) and his face was buried in Blaines curls. They were both smiling softly, as if they could lie there forever and never have another care in the world.

Burt wasn't sure when it started. When being sepereated for a night became too much for them. But he knew it wasn't going to change any time soon.

And that's when Burt caved.

"I give up! He announced to the startled boys. "Congradulations Blaine you have been promoted from couch to bed!" Burt said, closing the door on two very confused but very delighted kids.

….

**Reviews? Please? Not for me, for the box scene.**


	3. Mrs Anderson

**So heres my fave chapter…..**

**I want to talk about something. I got a review all pissed off because I said so and so was surprised to see Blaine was the little spoon because it made sense stop gender profiling yada yada I'm a terrible person. THAT WAS MY POINT IN PUTTING THAT IN THERE. People are always going to assume Kurt is the "girl" in the relationship when really that's not how it works, neither of them are the "girl". And yes, Kurt is a dominating bitch and Blaine is actually more needy than Kurt. I was agreeing with you. So I'm deeply sorry for offending you but that was my point. People are going to put them in to categories that's how the world works. I put that in there to show they aren't.**

**Kay. Commence reading.**

**…**

* * *

it had been a wonderful evening. Kurt and Blaine had gone straight to Blaine's house after glee to do homework. And by do homework they meant take advantage yet again of the fact that Burt was in DC Monday through Thursday and Blaine's parents were on some trip so the house was empty. As usual, Kurt fell asleep first, facing Blaine, his body pressed up against him, a soft smile tickling his lips. And no matter how many times Blaine fell asleep like this (which had been a fair few… dozen) he would never get used to this. But just as he was drifting off to sleep, he was inturupted.

"You boys look very happy." A voice said from the doorway. Blaine looked up, startled.

"Mom? I thought you wernt getting back for another week." Blaine said, pulling the duvet up to cover the fact that he was naked, in bed, with his boyfriend, who was also naked.

"Change of plans. We fly out again on Friday." Mrs. Anderson said quietly as to not disturb Kurt. She remembered the first time she met Kurt. It had been right after Blaine's old glee club went to reigonals. Blaine had sat Mr. and Mrs. Anderson down wanting to know a day when they would both be in town because he wanted them to meet his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word stuck with Mrs. Anderson. Not what she was expecting for her son.

When Kurt had come over for dinner, she couldn't help but be impressed. He was polite, dignified, intelligent, and dressed well. He was everything a parent could ask for. If he wasn't a boy.

Mrs. Anderson accepted Blaine and she loved him (so did his father) but this was not a life she would have chosen for her son.

Blaine's homosexuality wasn't something that was brought up ofthen. When he would mention Kurt was really it. Otherwise it wasn't discussed. But here he was. Here _it _was. Staring her right in the face. But just to confirm,

"so you two are uh, intimate?" she asked.

Blaine nodded, blushing slightly.

"For how long?" she prodded.

"Since Novemeber." Blaine could see his mother doing the mental math. November. It was March. "Next weeks our anniversary." He added.

Mrs. Anderson had to smile at that. "So this is a regular thing? Him staying over?"

"Um, yah pretty much every week day. I'm always invited over to his familys house for dinner on Friday's so I just spend the weekend there." Blaine told her.

"And his family? They're open with…" She trailed off, gesturing to them.

Blaine struggled not to roll his eyes. "That he's gay? That we're dating? Yes. They love us regardless."

_Us. _Mrs. Anderson didn't miss the key word. Blaine was practically part of Kurt's family. He spent weekends there, probally watched football games with Kurt's father and brother every Sunday and was always welcome at Burt's shop for an engine tune up or chat. Blaine probally told Kurts mother about his day and watched cheesy-movies with her.

Mrs. Anderson remembered that they were the people who were with Blaine when he had surgery. The signitures on all but one of the release forms said "Burt Hummel". She knew Blaine's school permison slips had the same name on them. She had signed every form there was to give Kurt's family those legal rights because lets face it, they were his family now.

That stung. But there was nothing to be done.

"Well goodnight Blaine. I would come give you a hug but considering the circumstances…." She trailed off.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's forehead lazily with the corner of his lips. "Yah, good night mom." He said.

Mrs. Anderson turned the light back out and closed the door. She paused. She wanted to tell her son she was sorry they were no longer close, that she loved him. But he didn't need to hear it. He was all grown up now.

And she was a coward.

….

* * *

**I just love writing Blaine's parents.**

**Review please? I want reviews for the next chapter and the next chapter is Cooper so….**


End file.
